Fairy in the City
by Yogursandwich
Summary: Lucy es una famosa modelo que se ve obligada a trabajar con Dragneel, el chico más molesto dentro de la industria de la moda ¿Lograrán mantener una relación solamente profesional? NaLu, Gruvia, GaLe, Jerza, otros muchos3.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. **

* * *

—**No Levy, ya te lo dije, apagaré el móvil, desconectaré el teléfono ¡Y cerraré mis redes sociales!**— Chilló una rubia mujer de 24 años mientras se lanzaba en su cama tamaño king. Lucy Heartfilia, la famosa modelo, solo quería darse un descanso del trabajo. Uno que según ella era muy merecido y necesario para su salud mental.

—**Como tu manager te lo diré Lucy, y no me hagas repetirlo ¡Quiero tu redondo trasero en mi oficina dentro de dos horas!**— La pequeña demonio de cabello azulado se escuchaba bastante enfadada desde el otro lado de la linea, no estaba dispuesta a perder un contrato de 2 millones de Jewels solo porque su amiga no se le daba la gana trabajar —**Cuando firmes podrás tener tu descanso, lo prometo Lu-chan**— Murmuró, intentando convencer a la rubia.

—**De acuerdo, de acuerdo**— Se quejó al final mientras cortaba el teléfono, pero pudo vislumbrar la sonrisa triunfal de Levy en su imaginación —**Maldita demonio de cabellos azules**— Dijo para sí misma y se levantó del cómodo colchón para dirigirse a su ducha.  
La vida de Lucy Heartfilia podría ser considerada como perfecta, a sus tempranos 20 ya terminaba sus estudios de literatura y empezaba una brillante carrera en el mundo de la moda, con 24 años ya era una modelo reconocida, empezaba a despegar como escritora y era millonaria. La rubia era la envidia de muchos, pero jamás se le subieron los humos a la cabeza, no era precisamente humilde o tímida, pero no era arrogante ni egocéntrica. Era una mujer cálida, que conservaba a sus amigos de la infancia, pero no horneaba galletas ni tejía para pasar el tiempo. No, la rubia era una mujer moderna, inteligente, independiente y exitosa.

Se vistió con una playera gris, leggins negros y zapatillas deportivas, atando su cabello en una alta coleta. Gafas de sol, brillo labial, un poco de rubor ¿Simple? Lucy siempre decía; ''El dolor hay que dejarlo para fiestas y pasarelas, las calles son para estar cómoda''. Y aún así, se miró cinco veces en el espejo triple que cubría una pared completa de su armario, asegurándose de estar presentable para los que comprarían ahora su imagen. Tomó su cartera, una botella de agua y bajó apresurada las escaleras.

—**¡Virgo! Por favor llama a Capricorn, estoy en un apuro**— Exclamó con fuerzas a una de las criadas de la casa, la que inmediatamente apareció a los pies de la escalera, mirándola con su típica expresión neutral.

—**Por supuesto Hime ¿Necesita algo más?**— Preguntó mientras tocaba un botón rojo en la pared, que llamaría al antes nombrado. Lucy negó con la cabeza y le sonrió, mientras cruzaba la puerta de la gran mansión.

—**Gracias Virgo, dile que lo espero en el coche ¡No me esperen para comer!**— Y aunque dijera eso, sabía que sus empleados la esperarían para comer con ella, como era normal en la casa. No tenía familia, hace mucho que había perdido a su madre y su padre, Jude, había rehecho su vida con otra mujer, y tenía una hija de nombre Flare, se llamaban para las fiestas, pero nada más. Aún así, ella nunca se sintió sola, llevaba el calor de un hogar fuera donde fuera, tenía a sus empleados después de todo, a sus amigos, no necesitaba nada más. Y claro, su hermano mayor Laxus, quien se aseguraba de verla al menos una vez a la semana.

Se subió al coche negro mientras esperaba al conductor, que también era uno de sus guardaespaldas, un hombre de 30 años y cabello blanco, esposo de Virgo. Había sido guardaespaldas de su madre cuando era joven, o al menos aprendió a ser guardaespaldas con ella, porque para ese entonces debía haber tenido ¿Cuánto? 17 años, seguramente.

—**¿A dónde vamos, señorita?**— Preguntó mientras se abrochaba el cinturón y encendía el carro. Lucy ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando había subido, estaba ocupada revisando los términos del contrato en su pad, era de las que leían las letras pequeñas de todo, junto con Levy nada se les pasaba por alto.

—**A la oficina de Fairy, debemos apresurarnos o nos caerá la maldición de la pequeña pitufina**— Bromeó la muchacha sin despegar la vista del pad, pasando rápidamente los ojos por cada palabra de este. Aparentemente era una compañía que iba a hacer una fiesta de caridad, y necesitaban modelos de alta costura —**¿Has sabido algo de Loke?**— Preguntó mientras dejaba el asunto de lado y miraba a su chófer con un deje de curiosidad.

—**Seguramente está disfrutando de su luna de miel con la señorita Aries**— Sonrieron complacidos, felices por la suerte que había tenido su segundo guardaespaldas al encontrar una chica como lo era la pelirosada. Era una chica que no tenía nada y había pasado por varios momentos terribles, cuando entró a trabajar para Lucy conoció a Loke, fue un amor intenso, casi a primera vista.

Se pasaron el viaje hablando sobre la relación de los muchachos, y finalmente llegaron al edificio de la compañía para la que trabajaba la rubia; Fairy Tail, donde solo habitaban las hadas. Ambos se bajaron del coche y entraron, donde Mirajane los saludó con una sonrisa. Subieron al elevador y se dirigieron rápidamente al piso 14, donde Levy seguramente ya la estaba esperando, junto a los dueños de la firma.

—**¡Lu-chan!**— Saludó la peliazul a la modelo mientras se ponía de puntitas para poder abrazarla, gesto que fue inmediatamente correspondido por la rubia mientras que Capricorn las observaba desde lejos, cumpliendo su papel de protector —**Sabía que podía contar contigo, después de todo eres la mejor modelo que jamás haya patrocinado**— Dijo la manager con una sonrisa.

—**Levy, soy tu primer modelo, entramos a esto juntas ¿Recuerdas?**— Respondió la muchacha mientras revolvía el cabello azulado de su amiga y se quitaba los lentes de sol —**Pero bueno, a los que nos llama ¿Quienes son los que me van a contratar esta vez?**— Preguntó mientras abría la puerta a la oficina y se topaba con un hombre de cuarenta años y cabellera roja. Claramente los conocía, así que la respuesta de Levy ya no era necesaria.  
_En otro lado de Magnolia ~_  
—**Naaaatsu, querido, Natsu ¡Dragneell!**— Los gritos femeninos lo despertaron, tenía la garganta seca y le dolía la cabeza a horrores, intentó ahogarse con su propia almohada antes de seguir escuchando los histéricos gritos de su novia de turno. Pero la albina no se detuvo en ningún momento, mientras lo zarandeaba con fuerzas —**¡Maldición Natsu! Llego a nuestro apartamento y mira lo que encuentro ¿Quién era esa que salió del baño, eh? ¡Responde de una vez, capullo!**— Chilló nuevamente la mujer, ahora lanzandole lo primero que encontró, un cenicero usado. Gracias a Dios que Lisanna Strauss estaba nublada por la cólera y su puntería no era la mejor, de lo contrario los noticieros al día siguiente dirían; Muere modelo masculino por riña matrimonial. Matrimonial aunque no estuvieran casados, porque todos creían que lo estaban. De todas maneras el pelirosa solo levantó la mitad de la cara de su almohada y miró a la albina con el ceño fruncido ''_¿Con qué chica pasé la noche? Mierda, mi cabeza.._'' Pensó para después volver a lanzarse sobre la almohada.

—**¿Eh? Minerva, creo**— Su voz sonó ronca y amortiguada, pero libre de toda culpa. En ese momento la Strauss no pudo contener las lágrimas, ya había sido suficiente Natsu para ella, no sabía porque no escuchó a Mira cuando le dijo que el pelirosado era un idiota, un idiota encantador, pero idiota al fin y al cabo.

—**Terminamos**— Sentenció finalmente mientras se daba vuelta sobre los talones y abría la puerta de la habitación que habían compartido con pesar, esperando que el chico intentara detenerla o algo por el estilo, algo de películas.

—**Deja las llaves con Happy o Wendy al salir**— Se medio sentó en la cama, y ahora Lisanna logró dar en el blanco, el arma homicida; Un frasco de colonia.

Escuchó un portazo, sintió su ojo derecho arder, le daba vueltas la cabeza, y ya eran las 11 de la mañana. Natsu Dragneel tenía 26 años y una terrible reputación que se preocupaba en mantener, era un modelo famoso, solo necesitaba chasquear la lengua para tener a sus pies a todas las inocentes jóvenes que quisiera. Lisanna solo había sido una más en su lista, después de todo era todo lo que una mujer quisiera; Millonario, guapo y encantador. Aunque eso solo eran las primeras 3 semanas, luego el pelirosado dejaba ver lo que realmente era, y todas huían ¿Por qué? Porque nadie con una gota de orgullo en su cuerpo soporta a un bebedor, drogadicto y mujeriego inmaduro novio que no está dispuesto a cambiar. Natsu vivía en un edifico junto a sus dos hermanos pequeños; Wendy y Happy, y la mejor amiga de su hermana, Charle. Había estudiado administración de empresas en la universidad, para seguir los pasos de su padre, pero le dieron la opción de ser modelo y no lo pensó dos veces, no importaba cuanto Igneel le dijera que no, él era realmente talentoso en ello. Al año y medio ya había comprado un edificio para él solo, invitando a su hermana y su hermano a acompañarlo. Los dos jóvenes peliazules adoraban a su hermano, hacían el esfuerzo por comprender sus andanzas bohemias, pero Natsu era realmente un caso especial. Wendy y su amiga tenían 22 años y estudiaban medicina, Happy tenía 21 y estudiaba gastronomía internacional, su sueño era tener una cadena de restaurants de comida marina y casarse con Charle. Pero la peliblanca de rasgos felinos jamás le había mostrado interés.

El chico se miró al espejo y bufó molesto ''_Maldita Lisanna, me las tendrá que pagar_'' Maldijo mentalmente mientras encendía la ducha y se metía lentamente, disfrutándola. Salió media hora después, tomando el móvil que estaba sobre sus pantalones y abrió los ojos con desmesura al notar la cantidad de mensajes y llamadas perdidas de su padre. Comenzó a leerlos uno por uno y ''_Mierda_'', miró el reloj en su mesa y se dio cuenta de que ya eran las 12, estaba frito.

—**Maldita mala memoria**— Saltaba sobre un pie mientras se calzaba el último zapato y se ponía gafas de sol para ocultar el golpe en el ojo, que seguramente se pondría morado, y salía hecho una bala del edificio a su motocicleta. Tendría que haber estado en Fairy Tail hace una hora, y eso era jodidamente importante para su carrera, después de todo su compañera sería la aclamada modelo/escritora Lucy Heartfilia, mucho mejor que Lisanna, Minerva o Cana ¡Estaba a la altura de Erza Scarlet! Y por lo que sabía, ambas eran muy buenas amigas, así que podría conseguir contratos de por vida. Miles de Jewels, millones, tantos como para poder cumplir lo que siempre quiso.

Pero ahora estaba atrasado, y nervioso.

_ Oficina de Levy _

La rubia y la peliazul estaban comenzando a impacientarse, habían estado casi cuarenta minutos sentadas en el sillón de cuero negro de la gran oficina, mientras que Igneel bebía su cuarta taza de café, ahora algo incómodo por la falta de comunicación. Lucy notaba sus hombros cada vez más rígidos y, cosa que le causaba gracia, como se formaba una pequeña arruga entre sus cejas al ver su reloj. La puntualidad de quien sería su compañero de modelaje era pésima, gracias a Dios ella era una mujer paciente, y Levy no se atrevería a reclamarle al dueño de DragonSlayer, o a la manager del modelo, una muchacha de cabello púrpura con flequillo llamada Kagura, quien era ciertamente intimidante.

De pronto, la puerta se abrió, Capricorn miró de soslayo al pelirosa que entraba con aire relajado, y luego todos voltearon a verlo, menos la rubia que estaba concentrada en una revista. Levy lo fusiló con la mirada, al igual que Igneel, mientras que Kagura simplemente chasqueó la lengua mostrando que estaba molesta, cosa que hizo a Natsu estremecerse por dentro.

—**Siento la tardanza, sufrí un improvisto**— Se excusó a la vez que tomaba asiento al lado de su pelirrojo padre, evitando caer en las manos de su manager. Pasó la vista por la oficina con interés, para luego clavar sus verdes ojos en aquella rubia que bien conocía, porque todos la conocían. La primera impresión de Natsu fue; ''_Es una belleza_'' y no solo porque tenía un gran físico, no, era algo mucho más refinado que eso. Su cabello rubio estaba muy bien cuidado, su piel no mostraba ninguna imperfección, sus pestañas espesas dieron paso a unos brillantes ojos chocolate que se dejaron ver cuando la revista se hizo a un lado, ojos en los que el chico se perdió por un momento. —**Natsu, un gusto**— Murmuró con la mejor voz que pudo, tendiéndole una mano, y ella sonrió al estrechársela.

—**Lucy Heartfilia, es un placer trabajar contigo**— Lucy mintió, pero era algo que solo Levy alcanzó a notar, porque conocía a su amiga igual que conocía a su libro favorito, y sabía que había algo que la Heartfilia no soportaba era la impuntualidad.

* * *

Bueno, hace poco mi notebook revivió y he estado intentando avanzar mis otros fanfics, pero es imposible ;A; no tengo ideas claras sobre ellos aunque ya los tuviera casi escritos u_ú. Estúpido notebook, muere en el peor de los momentos. Así que, para intentar recuperar algo de imaginación y tener ideas frescas, escribí esto:} espero les guste, si dejan reviús sigo con el cap 2.


	2. Chapter 2

Había pocas cosas que a la Heartfilia le desagradaban, cosas como el agua fría en la mañana, la carne recocida o el que le hicieran preguntas incómodas en las entrevistas, y ahora podía decir que había añadido algo a su lista, el cabello rosado y el nombre Natsu Dragneel. Nunca, ni en sus cuatro años como modelo ni en toda su vida en la alta sociedad, había conocido a un chiquillo más arrogante, irresponsable y ruidoso, que no solo le bastaba con llegar tarde, si no que tenía el descaro de pedir una 'segunda reunión' porque tenía cosas que hacer, dejando a un apenado Igneel a su respuesta. Lucy fusilaba con la mirada a su manager, que decía que no tenía la culpa, y que el mundo de la moda estaba lleno de ese tipo de sujetos. Por su parte, había pocas cosas que a Natsu le interesaban, cosas como la fama, estar en los top 10, sus hermanos y ahora, la rubia compañera de modelaje. Heartfilia para él era un escalón más al clímax perpetuo de su carrera, salir con ella le daría beneficios inimaginables, abriría puertas que le estaban cerradas hasta el momento, y para tenerla necesitaría de su mejor sonrisa y palabrería dulce. Fuera como fuera, él la iba a tener. Con esa idea en mente, dejó el edificio, llegando a su auto para ir hasta el otro extremo de la ciudad.

—**¡Princesa de hielo! ¿Dónde te metiste?**— Exclamó el pelirosado mientras entraba en el estudio de su mejor amigo/rival, un exitoso publicista de las estrellas que conoció cuando inició su carrera. Se querían, pero peleaban cada vez que daba a la oportunidad.

—**¡Acá, estufa rosada!**— El muchacho se encontraba rodeado/ahogado de papeles, dibujos y cajas coloridas en una esquina alejada del estudio, completamente desnudo. Pero Natsu no se sorprendió de verlo así, después de todo Gray siempre sería Gray.

—**Podrías tener un poco más de.. pudor, idiota**— Lo molestó mientras estrechaba su mano a modo de saludo y se sentaba en una de las mesas, sacando un cigarrillo. La palabra 'pudor' hizo que el chico desnudo rodara los ojos ¿Qué podría saber el Dragneel de pudor o vergüenza?

—**¿A qué debo tu visita, cabeza caliente?**— Cuestionó el Fullbuster mientras buscaba sus bóxer por todo el lugar, dándose cuenta de que no tenía más remedio que ponerse simplemente los pantalones.

—**¿Has trabajado alguna vez con Lucy Heartfilia?**— La cara de Gray le dijo que claramente la conocía, pero su reacción le pareció exagerada. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados y la boca hecha una fina linea, el publicista conocía muy bien a la rubia modelo, tal y como conocía muy bien a su amigo.

—**Sí ¿Qué quieres con ella?**— Se apoyó contra un ventanal con el torso desnudo, y sacó su propio cigarro. La mirada del pelirrosa no le daba una buena impresión, no confiaba en él, así que tendría que decirle cual era su relación con la rubia a ver si con eso lograba frenarlo.

—**Resulta que necesito toda la información que me puedas dar, ya sabes, la personal**— Gray alzó una ceja y comenzó a negar de inmediato, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Natsu hizo un mohín, sabía que tendría que empezar por las malas, odiaba cuando le decían que no.

—**Olvídalo**— Sentenció al final, cosa que hizo a Natsu empezar a gritar que no era un buen amigo, que si no le decía mostraría a todo el mundo sus fotografías desnudas. ''Tsk'' —**Resulta Dragneel, que la Heartfilia no es solo mi mejor clienta, también es una amiga de la infancia**— Eso era algo que el modelo no se esperaba, así que lo miró sorprendido.

—**La conoces.. ¿Y nunca me la presentaste?**— Lo acusó indignado, entrecerrando los ojos con recelo. El muchacho mediodesnudo se encogió de hombros sonriente, nadie en su sano juicio le presentaría a Dragneel una chica que consideraba su hermana.

—**Lucy no es tan simple llamitas, no te acerques demasiado o el atrapado serás tú**— Natsu soltó una carcajada rasposa, mientras inhalaba un poco más de su cigarro —¿Qué pasó con Lisanna?— Cuestionó, aunque sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado con la chica, siendo que siempre era lo mismo con su amigo.

—¿**Lisanna quién?**— Fue su única respuesta, para levantarse de la mesa y marcharse del lugar con una sonrisa autosuficiente. Apenas se hubo marchado, Gray sacó su móvil y le texteó un mensaje a Lucy ''Eres la nueva presa del caldero rosa, cuidado.'' Y finalizada su labor de buen hermano-amigo, se dedicó a terminar el trabajo que interrumpió el modelo.

En un restaurant del centro, la rubia leía el mensaje en su teléfono y reía internamente ''_Dragneel, vaya molestia_'' Pensó mientras clavaba con delicadeza el tenedor en la tarta de chocolate que tenía en frente, aparentando que no notaba al chico que tomaba asiento en su mesa.

—**¿Acaso eres una modelo suicida?**— Preguntó mientras recargaba ambos codos sobre la mesa y se llevaba a la boca una de las galletas que te dan para acompañar el café. La rubia alzó una ceja, incrédula.

—**No recuerdo haber llamado compañía ¿Dónde está Capricorn?**— Murmuró mientras paseaba la vista por el local en busca de su guardaespaldas, quien seguramente se encontraba en el baño —**Me ejercito Dragneel, me ejercito y así puedo comer todo el chocolate que quiera**— Masculló mientras se llevaba un segundo bocado, disfrutándolo.

—**Una buena táctica, entonces yo también llenaré de comida**— Declaró el pelirosado mientras agitaba una mano llamando la atención de una mesera. La empleada miró al muchacho con claro interés, pero al notar la presencia de Lucy se rodeó de un aura oscura ''_No puedo vencerla_'' Pensó mientras anotaba la orden del modelo.

—**¿Cuándo fue que te invité a la mesa?**— La cara de la modelo permanecía neutral, solo una mirada asesina podía delatar sus pensamientos Notequieroconmigoidiota,veteantesdequellameaseguridadyhagaqueteencierrenporacoso, o algo así, al menos fue lo que Natsu sintió que le quería decir.

—**Uh ¿Ya firmaste el contrato, Luce?**— ''_¿Luce?'_' Pensó la rubia mientras le daba un sorbo a su café, él había cambiado de tema, al menos ahora no a uno personal como lo era su gusto por el chocolate, o si le importaba ganar peso o no.

—**Lo hubiese hecho si cierto personaje no se hubiera dado el lujo de desaparecer en mitad del papeleo, de todas formas ya estoy dentro**— Se encogió de hombros, no podría decirle a Levy que no por más que lo quisiera —**De todas maneras ¿Se puede saber dónde diablos te metiste?**— Encarnó una ceja, dando a entender que no tendría escapatoria.

—**Uh, tenía que atender asuntos.. ¿Personales?**— La verdad es que no supo que responder, solo quiso hacerse el interesante en esos momentos, clavarla con la fachada de 'chico-misterioso-que-está-muy-ocupado-como-para-que-entres-en-su-vida', pero tuvo que haber supuesto que eso no funcionaba en chicas cuya agenda era igual o más atareada que la de él.

—**Vaya nivel de profesionalismo.**— Sarcasmo, era algo en la lista de 'Cosas que odio' de Natsu Dragneel, así que no evitó rodar los ojos ante el comentario de la muchacha. —**Llegas tarde, te vas por asuntos personales, eres todo un caso, Natsu. Y no un caso de los que me gustan**.— El aludido soltó una carcajada mientras rodaba los ojos, decidido a ignorar ese comentario.

—**Deberíamos intentar llevarnos bien, digo, vamos a trabajar juntos Lucee~**— Arrastró su última palabra, mientras 'accidentalmente' deslizaba una de sus manos en encuentro con la mano de la fémina. Antes de que pudiera tocarla, Lucy dejó un montón de billetes en la mesa y se levantó, con una sonrisa algo tenebrosa. Él la miró con una ceja alzada, encogiéndose inconscientemente en su silla.

—**Es una relación meramente profesional, un solo trabajo y me aseguraré de no cruzarme nunca más en tu camino ¿Por qué deberíamos llevarnos bien?**— Cuestionó a la vez que recogía su bolso, se encaminó hasta la puerta que ya era sostenida por Capricorn, pero antes de irse dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y encaró al chico una vez más —**Y no me llames Luce, Dragneel**— Él sonrió complacido, Gray tenía razón; Heartfilia era un caso complicado. Ella se subió al auto en silencio, sin poder dejar de pensar que serían largos días de pseudo-vacaciones.

_En algún otro lugar de Magnolia_

Levy se sorprendió al notar que en un estacionamiento, en ese donde una placa claramente decía 'LEVY MCGARDEN' había una motocicleta negra que no era de ella y, seguramente, de ninguna otra Levy McGarden. La motocicleta de algún idiota que no sabía leer. El incidente obligó a la pequeña peliazul a buscar otro aparcamiento, uno sin reserva y bastante apartado del club ''Zeref'', que era donde ella se dirigía cada tarde a beber una copa y charlar con sus mejores amigos y colegas, Jet y Droy. Esta vez tuvo que caminar más de lo usual, cosa que alteró levemente su humor, pero no dejó que la cólera momentánea fuese a arruinar su momento feliz del día, menos después de aquella fracasada junta directiva y el fallido contrato. Bien, ya estaba bastante jodida e irritable, era mejor que ningún idiota impertinente se cruzara con ella, o podría sentir su ira.

—**Estúpido modelo presuntuoso, hizo que perdiera mi tiempo, cuando ponga mis manos sobre él..**— Se iba quejando distraída, moviendo sus manos como si estuviera estrangulando a alguien -en este caso, Natsu Dragneel- y no se dio cuenta de que una barrera se alzaba frente suyo, cosa que primero confundió con algún poste de metal, pero que realmente era un muchacho —**Lo siento**— Se disculpó aún tras del hombre, el cual se dio vuelta para poder verla, lo cual fue bastante gracioso.

Ella medía 1.55, y él rondaba el 1.90, así que tuvo que bajar la cabeza para percatarse de quien fue el que lo golpeó. Soltó una extraña carcajada cuando se topó con que su 'adversario' no era más que una peliazul enana. Sí, el pelinegro -lleno de piercings.- había pensado en golpear a 'fuera-quien-fuera' que se había cruzado en su camino en esos momentos, cambiando de parecer enseguida, no podría golpear a una mujer tan pequeña y delgaducha, porque vaya que era delgada '_Plana por todos lados_' Pensó mientras rodaba los ojos. Por su parte, la impresión de la mánager tampoco fue la mejor, era un hombre grande, musculoso y, por sobre todas las cosas, intimidante. Tenía muchos piercings en el rostro para su gusto, y estaba medio peinado como si fuera algún tipo de punk que sobrevivía al auge tecnológico de la ciudad, cosa que hizo que torciera el gesto. Sin embargo, su ropa denotaba cierta posición económica, porque los expertos ojos de Levy no notaban nada que no fuera de marca, desde el cordón de los zapatos hasta el caro reloj de oro y diamantes que tenía en la muñeca. ¿Qué era? Se preguntó con gesto curioso 'Seguramente un rebelde social' Fue la única respuesta que encontró.

—**No te preocupes**.— Su voz, como esperaba, fue grave.

_Mansión Heartfilia_

Preocupado por el inminente acercamiento-nada-casual que el Fullbester sabía que su amigo tendría para Lucy, decidió ir a verla junto con su esposa. Él y ''la rubia'', como la llamaba, eran amigos desde que se encontraban en el útero de sus madres, incluso habían llegado a salir juntos, aunque fue un periodo muy breve de tiempo, y terminaron como amigos, como si nada hubiese pasado jamás. A ella le debía gran parte de su vida, pues le presentó a su esposa, Juvia, cuando iban a entrar a la universidad, y eso era algo que jamás terminaría de agradecer.

—**¿Qué fue lo que te dijo flamitas?**— Preguntó un curioso Gray mientras batía el jugo de arándano con crema que estaba bebiendo, sentados los tres en la mesa de té de una de los salones privados de la Heartfilia. Juvia frunció el ceño, no conocía personalmente a Dragneel, pero si conocía a una de sus exs novias, Flare, y ese chico definitivamente no le gustaba para su amiga.

—**Juvia no piensa que él sea una buena compañía para Lucy**.— Murmuró mientras bebía del jugo de Zanahoria que tenía en sus manos. Gray asintió, de acuerdo con lo dicho por su mujer. La modelo negó, divertida por la confesión de Juvia, mientras suspiraba.**  
**

**—Ustedes me conocen, saben que los idiotas no son mi tipo. Excepto por Sting, pero él ya es agua vieja**.— Afirmó mientras daba otro sorbo a su milkshake de fresa, el cual tenía crema, la que ahora descansaba sobre los labios de la chica. Sí, Natsu era algo parecido a su ex novio, solo que sin el encanto que este tenía, y definitivamente, ni aunque la tierra se congelase, Lucy Heartfilia podría pensar en enamorarse de Natsu Dragneel.


	3. Chapter 3

Eran pasadas las seis de la tarde, cuando Gray y Juvia ya habían dejado la mansión, que la puerta principal se abrió de par en par, causando que Lucy diera un salto sobre el sillón, donde estaba medio dormida. Sonrió al sentir como los pequeños pasos de una niña se acercaban aceleradamente a ella, como si estuviera en una carrera contra reloj, agitando su cabello rubio al viento y dejando el pequeño bolso de Hello Kitty a un lado. Aparentaba tener unos cinco años, y era muy bella, la verdad.

—**Maaaaaaaaaaamá**— Exclamó la pequeña mientras se quitaba el calzado y empezaba a patinar en las baldosas. Virgo, el ama de llaves de la mansión Heartfilia, tomó a la niña por la cintura y la alzó, no queriendo que sus calcetas se ensuciaran mientras jugaba.

—**¡Mavis! ¿Estas son horas de llegar para una jovencita?**— La voz de falsa indignación llegó a los oídos de la niña como un reproche, por lo cual soltó un puchero que nadie podría haber resistido, pero Lucy ya era experta en ellos. La modelo solo la miró con desenfado mientras llevaba sus manos a su cintura como jarras.

—**Se me hizo tarde porque la mamá de Helen nos llevó a comer un helado, lo siento, mami**— Balbuceó mientras estiraba sus brazos para poder abrazar a la aludida, la cual negaba y estiraba los brazos de igual manera. Virgo dejó a Mavis en el piso, y esta corrió para aferrarse a una de las piernas de la Heartfilia, suplicando que no le quitara sus videojuegos.

Mavis no era la hija legítima de Lucy, aunque la niña no lo sabía, ella era realmente la hija de Layla, su difunta madre, que habría muerto dando a luz. Contra todo pronóstico, la ex modelo había logrado engendrar una vida con 50 años de edad, luego de haber tenido dos hijos, solo para morir nada más Mavis viera el mundo. Por ende, y el parecido entre la Heartfilia y la pequeña -que pensaba que Lucy era realmente su madre.- no se podía negar. El arreglo solo era conocido por algunos, entre ellos los amigos cercanos de Lucy, su hermano y Jude, su padre. Así que realmente ambas rubias eran medio hermanas, pero eso era algo que la niña jamás sabría.

—**Ve a darte una ducha, princesa, saldremos a cenar con tu tío Laxus y tía Mira**— La niña asintió emocionada, ella amaba a su tío Laxus y su bella esposa albina. Corrió tras los pasos de Virgo, mientras que Lucy, en su alcoba, buscaba que ponerse. Sacaba vestidos, faldas, blusas, el ropero de la rubia era casi del porte de una habitación, lleno de ropa cara y zapatos bonitos, lo cual era un tesoro para la rubia.

Finalmente, a las 21;00 pm, Mavis bajó las escaleras luciendo un precioso vestido de encaje rosa pastel, calcetas en tono crema, y unos zapatos y una diadema de color sandía, la niña lucía, como siempre, radiante. La modelo bajó tras ella, enviando un mensaje a su hermano para avisarle que ya iban en camino, lucía un lindo vestido corte chanel clásico, hasta la rodilla y en un rojo vino que hacía un lindo contraste contra su blanca piel. Sus tacones y su joyería eran negros, al igual que su bolso y sus guantes hasta los codos. Atando su cabello en un moño alto y tenso, había una diadema igual a la de Mavis, solo que esta era blanco invierno, y de perlas reales. Como nunca había sido una mujer de mucho maquillaje, lo único que resaltaba en ella eran sus espesas pestañas bañadas en rimel y sus labios rojos.

—**¿Están listas, señoritas?**— Preguntó Capricorn desde la entrada, la primera en llegar a informar que esta preparada para partir fue la pequeña Mavis, que corrió hasta él para que la elogiase por su atuendo.

—**Vamos, Capricorn**— Le pidió Lucy con una sonrisa cuando los alcanzó, a lo que el chófer mantuvo abierta la puerta y luego se apresuró en llegar a la limusina, para abrir las de ella también. Mavis y Lucy entraron a la parte de atrás, donde la niña le relataba como había sido su día en la casa de su amiga Helen, y como habían jugado a las muñecas casi todo el tiempo.

El viaje hasta el restaurant había sido rápido, no tardaron más de 20 min en llegar, pues este no se encontraba ni cerca del centro de la ciudad, más bien era una exclusiva parcela a las afueras. El chófer les abrió la puerta y ambas rubias bajaron, Lucy le pidió que pasara por ellas apenas lo llamase y que tenía el resto de la noche libre. Capricorn se lo agradeció y se fue apenas notó que ambas habían entrado al lugar. Dentro, las esperaba Escorpio, uno de los guardaespaldas de los Heartfilia, quien se encontraba parado tras Laxus y Mira, quienes tenían a su propia jefa de seguridad con ellos. Lucy saludó a su empleado con una sonrisa, y luego a su hermano.

—¡**Laxus!**— Exclamó mientras le daba un abrazo, hubiese besado su mejilla, pero andaba con labial.

—**Enana, ya no te dignas a llamarme**— Le reprochó el rubio mientras correspondía su abrazo, y la soltaba con una sonrisa.

—**Déjala, de seguro ha tenido mucho trabajo**— La defendió Mira, quien enseguida se lanzó a los brazos de su cuñada con alegría. Era verdad, hace mucho que no se veían, y la albina consideraba a Lucy como su propia hermana.

—**¡Tío Laxus, tía Mira!**— Exclamó una tintineante voz desde lo bajo, la pequeña Mavis reclamaba atención por igual, mientras alzaba los brazos en dirección a sus tíos. El rubio rápidamente se lanzó a coger a su hermana/sobrina, y llenarla de mimos.

Tras un largo momento de saludos, abrazos y bromas, finalmente la familia se sentó. Era un restaurant japonés, decorado de manera muy sobria y elegante, donde tenían habitaciones para sus clientes 'especiales', como lo era la familia Heartfilia-Strauss en ese lugar. Se encontraban en un apartado muy silencioso, no se podía escuchar ningún ruido de afuera, y los de afuera no podrían escucharlos, las paredes estaban adornadas con cuadros de geishas, samurais y otros iconos, y había una pequeña fuente de la fortuna en una esquina, donde ahora estaba distraída Mavis, custodiada por Escorpio. Ya habían ordenado su cena, así que ahora solo podrían dedicarse al ponerse al día con sus respectivas vidas.

—**¿Qué tal Lisanna y Elfman, Mira?**— Preguntó una curiosa Lucy mientras bebía un sorbo de su limonada.

—**El matrimonio de Elf y Ever va estupendo, incluso han planeado tener bebés por su cuenta**— La rubia se emocionó al escuchar eso, sonriendo ampliamente, aunque sabía que su hermano no podría perdonar que el macho Strauss -su cuñado- tuviese hijos antes que él, que estaba casado con la mayor de la familia de albinos —**Lisanna está mejor que nunca, desde que rompió con su novio ha estado saliendo con unos de los amigos de Ever y Laxus, aquél que es abogado**— Laxus le recordó que el nombre de 'ese' era Freed. Laxus y Ever se conocían desde la secundaria, cuando el rubio comenzó a salir con Mira, las dos mujeres se conocieron, y más adelante, Ever conoció a Elf. Al comienzo fue una retorcida relación de amor-odio, pero el buen sentimiento terminó por dominar.

—¿**Lisanna tenía novio?**— Preguntó Lucy, sin saber quien era el hombre que había atado a la menor de los Strauss. Ella y Lis se llevaban de maravilla, y aunque la chica era muy dulce, la rubia sabía que podía tener un genio de los mil demonios si llegaban a hacerla enfadar.

—**Un modelo, de cabello rosa, se llamaba Natsu**— Le informó su hermano, a lo que la rubia casi se cae de la silla. Escorpio corrió a socorrerla, junto con la pequeña Mavis. Los demás la miraron entre sorprendidos y asustados.

—¿**¡Ese engreído es el ex novio de Lis!?**— Preguntó en un grito, con los ojos abiertos como platos. Vaya, sabía perfectamente que la gente dentro del 'alto círculo' se conocía, todos se conocían entre ellos, pero nunca esperó que su amiga y concuñada fuera ex novia de aquél con el que debía trabajar.

—**Por lo visto lo conoces, lo que no me extraña, es modelo**— La voz de Mira sonó totalmente risueña, mientras bebía un sorbo de su sake. No se mostraba ni preocupada ni sorprendida, cosa contraria a Laxus, que se preguntaba porque su hermanita tenía que conocer a ese idiota —**De todas formas, Lucy ¿Cómo lo conoces?**— Preguntó la albina.

—**Oh, pues tengo que trabajar con él en una sesión**— Murmuró malhumorada por tener que acordarse de aquello, y entonces le contó a los dos como había sido Natsu hasta ahora.

—**Enana, no quiero que te acerques mucho a él**— Fue el veredicto del Heartfilia mayor, cosa que hizo que Mavis alzara la vista de su plato de sushi hasta la conversación, inflando una mejilla.

—**¡Eso no va a pasar! No pasará porque mi mami volverá con el tío Sting**— Dictaminó la pequeña. Ese nombre hizo que Laxus rechinara los dientes, las mujeres mayores solo soltaron una carcajada.

El resto de la velada fue tranquila, hasta que la pequeña Mavis no daba más de sueño, lo que indicó que era momento de irse. Lucy le pidió a Escorpio que llamara a Capricorn, se despidió de sus hermanos y en menos de 20 min estuvo de vuelta en su hogar. Mavis ya estaba dormida, Virgo solo tuvo que ponerle el pijama y meterla a la cama, mientras que la modelo se daba un baño de espuma, y llamaba a su amiga peliazul.

En otra parte de Magnolia, dentro de un pub;

—**¡Sting!**— Exclamó un pelirosa mientras se acercaba a quien no había visto hace más de cinco años, el rubio Sting Eucliffe alguna vez trabajó para el padre de Natsu, pero ahora tenía su propio mini negocio, dedicado a la música en totalidad.

—**Natsu-san ¡Ha pasado tiempo!**— Lo saludó de vuelta, estrechando su mano contra la de su anterior mentor, mientras volvía a sentarse en la barra —**Aunque tu llamada me ha extrañado, supongo que necesitas algo urgente**— Inquirió, llevando la espumosa cerveza a sus labios.

—**Eres suspicaz, no me extraña que te hayas dado cuenta**— Le sonrió el Dragneel después de haber ordenado un vaso de ron, con un cubo de hielo. Se sentó en la barra, a su lado, y estrechó los ojos —**Vengo a hablarte de tu rubia ex novia**— Dijo con prepotencia, a lo que Sting abrió los ojos con desmesura, sus labios formando una fina y dura linea; ¿Qué tenía que ver ese casanovas de tercera con su amaba rubia?

—**¿Qué quieres con Lucy?**— Natsu soltó una carcajada, la pregunta lo había extrañado ¿Qué no era obvio? Él y Eucliffe se conocían lo suficiente como para poder sacar conclusiones de cada cual.

—**¿No es obvio, Sting? Quiero llevármela a la cama**— El aludido tuvo que respirar profundo para no estampar su puño en la cara del modelo, y sonrió con sorna. De acuerdo, le molestaba, pero sabía que 'una noche' con Heartfilia no se compararía jamás a la relación que él había entablado con ella, y a la confianza que se habían llegado a tener.

—**La rubia es una caja de sorpresas, Natsu, su familia es más peligrosa de lo que parece**— Se miraron desafiantes, el pelirosado infló el pecho; No podía decir nada, con suerte y sabía que Gray era algo como el disque mejor amigo y que su padre era super millonario, y el padre de él, y el padre del padre, y así. Heartfilia era un apellido importante, algo a tener en cuenta en el mundo de la élite. Pero Dragneel tenía su orgullo, y no dejaría que lo pisotearan de esa manera.

—**Solo me basta que un reportero me vea salir con ella de la habitación de un hotel y ya**— Encogió ambos hombros, mientras bebía un trago del amargo licor que escocía su garganta. Sting soltó una carcajada, le sorprendía lo ingenuo que podía ser el chico.

—**Ellos no dejarían que nada como eso se filtrase ¿Sabes? Heartfilia está dentro de una red llamada 'Aracné', donde tu y yo, amigo mío, no entramos**— Natsu alzó una ceja, pidiendo que se explicara mejor —**¿Tienes alguna idea de quien era Makarov Dreyar? Pues Natsu, él era una persona muy influyente— **Hizo una pausa, el pelirosado si sabía quien era, aún así no dijo nada—**La madre de Lucy, Layla, y tres personas más conocieron a ese hombre cuando él estaba en la cima de la carrera política, y entre ellos hicieron una 'comunidad'. Es un grupo algo familiar, Natsu, solo entran los que se han casado con miembros de Aracné o los que son familia de alguien dentro de este círculo. Si yo me hubiese casado con la rubia, sería miembro, y como yo lo sería, mi hermana Yukino también**— Dragneel asintió, pensando que era realmente algo complicado. —**Los Heartfilia son un pilar fundamental en Aracné, y pueden meter a sus amigos como quieren, pero ni Lucy ni su hermano lo han hecho**— Entonces el modelo tuvo que detener la charla, ahora estaba más que perdido.

—**¿Lucy tiene un hermano?**— Preguntó, curioso por saber el nombre de quien sería su futuro 'cuñado'.

—**Laxus Heartfilia**— Natsu casi escupe el alcohol que bajaba por su garganta, abriendo los ojos de manera desmesurada.

—**¿¡El esposo de Mira es el hermano de Lucy!?**— Sting asintió. Entonces algo dentro de Natsu hizo 'clikc', porque él conocía a Laxus, él había salido con la hermanita de su esposa después de todo, eso quería decir que Luce conocía a Mira, y seguro a Lisanna. Y si Laxus estaba dentro de Aracné, eso quería decir que Mira igual, por ser su esposa, y Lis por ser la hermana de Mira, y entonces ¡Él estuvo tan cerca de poder ser parte de algo tan grande! —**Maldición**— Murmuró, ahora Luce debía de ser suya, no solo por una noche. Él necesitaba casarse con ella.

—**Pero eso no es todo, Natsu. Rubia tiene una hija, una que me adora, por cierto**.—


	4. Chapter 4

El día había empezado como cualquier otro, Lucy Heartfilia se desperezó bajo sus sábanas mientras que Virgo, más apurada que de costumbre, abría las cortinas de su habitación sin decir palabra alguna. La rubia la observó con el ceño fruncido, se le veía nerviosa y algo torpe. Suspiró mientras se sentaba, sus ojos chocolate seguían la melena lavanda por la habitación, y antes de que la ama de llaves pudiese irse, la rubia decidió preguntarle.

—¿Virgo? ¿Sucede algo?— Su voz sonó rasposa, a lo que aclaró su garganta. Los ojos de la aludida se encontraron con los de la modelo, luciendo inquietos, como si intentase esconder algo. La expresión usual de Virgo era tan neutral que en esos momentos era obvio que algo sucedía.

—¡Oh! Hime-sama, lo siento mucho, he intentado detenerles pero ¡Pero no he podido! De verdad lo siento, sé que usted no quería esto..— Frunciendo el ceño, Lucy alzó una mano y le indicó que le llevara su albornoz, era de seda, rojo y con la forma de un kimono. Se lo puso encima, junto con las pantuflas, y comenzó a caminar muy enojada hasta las escaleras, le habían bastados esas palabras para que comprendiera lo que estaba pasando, recordando lo charlado con su peliazul amiga la noche anterior.

Flashback

_—¿Gajeel? ¿Quién es Gajeel?— Cuestionó picarona la Heartfilia mientras que peinaba su cabello frente a un espejo del tamaño de la pared, dentro de su baño. Levy soltó un gemido desde el otro lado de la linea, como si el solo hecho de recordar ese nombre le infligiera dolor._

_—¡Ya te lo dije, Lu-chan! Es ese estúpido punk cabeza de metal que ocupó mi aparque— La voz de Levy sonaba increíblemente exaltada, tanto que la modelo tuvo que rodar los ojos, sin entender porque tanto drama por un estacionamiento —Y ya, entramos a tomar unas copas, charlamos un rato ¡Es un imbécil, Lu-chan! Y solo me di cuenta de que era su moto la que estaba en MI lugar cuando nos fuimos— Podía imaginar como le salían llamas de su boca, lo que le robó una risita._

_—Anda, pero que atrevido, supongo que le pediste el número ¿No?— Otro quejido, ahora acompañado de un aletargado suspiro. Levy cerró los ojos desde su lado de la línea, apretando el móvil contra su cara mientras se lanzaba al sillón. Lucy conocía perfectamente bien a Levy, al revés y al derecho, y sabía que si el chico no le interesase, en esos momentos no se habría ni molestado en nombrarlo. Una sonrisa felina surcó el rostro de la rubia al pensar en como ambos podrían ser una pareja adorable, sin siquiera conocer al hombre. _

_—Sí— Esa confesión hizo que la rubia estallara en carcajadas, dejando el cepillo de lado. Se levantó, sacando el móvil del manos libres, y caminó hasta su cama, metiéndose bajo las sábanas. Hablaron de otras cosas mundanas, hasta que Levy soltó un gritito —Lu-chan, Ever me envió un correo respecto a una entrevista ¡Lo había olvidado! Irán mañana temprano ¡Adiós!— Colgó antes de que la confundida Heartfilia pudiera quejarse siquiera._

Fin

Ahora, la modelo avanzaba lo más rápido que podía hasta las escaleras, donde se plantó en la cima, mirando todo lo que ocurría en la entrada de su hogar. La gran puerta estaba abierta de par en par, y por ella entraban diferentes personas -todos con la misma playera- cargando cosas como cámaras, botellas de agua, iluminación, etc. Había una mesa de maquillaje, un perchero lleno de vestidos y la pequeña Mavis revoloteando encantada entre todo. Lucy mordió su labio inferior y puso ambas manos en su cintura, como jarras, para coger el aire suficiente como para que su grito se escuchara por todo el lugar.

—¡Fuera todos!— Las palabras hicieron eco, enseguida todos se encogieron en su lugar, paralizados ¿Debían irse o quedarse? Heartfilia podía ser aterradora, pero igual su jefa, y no querían enfrentarse a ninguna de las dos.

—Luce ~ venimos hasta aquí y tu nos echas, que falta de profesionalismo— La masculina voz hizo que la rubia girase su cabeza como la niña del 'Exorcista' hasta una cabellera rosa que se recargaba en una pared. Natsu Dragneel la miraba con una amplia sonrisa que dejaba lucir sus blancos dientes, ahora ya no volaba ni una mosca.

—¡Virgo! ¿Dónde está seguridad? ¡Llama enseguida a Loke y que venga de China si es necesario! Quiero a toda esta gente fuera— Ignorando olímpicamente a todo aquél que se le acercara para hacerla cambiar de opinión, la rubia agarró el teléfono que una de las mucamas le tendía, y empezó a bajar por las escalas. Fue Levy la que atendió la llamada —Demonio azul, realmente me vas a pagar esta, reprograma la entrevista para la tarde—

—Lu-chan, será algo corto, lo juro— La voz de cachorro de Levy hizo que Lucy frunciera el ceño, un solo gruñido por parte de la modelo le bastó a la mánager para saber que esta vez había pecado de irresponsable y que le había tenido que avisar antes —De acuerdo, enseguida llamo a la productora, solo no llames a seguridad— Le rogó, queriendo frenar un escándalo, pero la Heartfilia no dijo nada y colgó. La misma mucama corrió hasta ella para tomar el móvil.

—Quiero hablar con la productora— Esta vez la exigencia venía de Natsu, quien lanzaba llamas por los ojos mientras avanzaba firmemente hasta donde estaba la modelo, quien se irguió en su lugar —Esta entrevista es de dos, Luce, no es mi culpa que tu manager sea ineficiente— Se encogió de hombros, plantándose frente a ella.

—Oh Dragneel, me la debes— Siseó de vuelta la mujer, cruzando sus brazos bajo sus pechos, ambos se miraron intensamente a los ojos por unos momentos, hasta que Lucy sintió como Mavis se abrazaba a su pierna, luciendo asustada. La modelo suspiró, tomando a la niña en brazos —Pero como verán, este es un ambiente familiar, no un estudio de grabación, así que le dirán a sea-quien-sea que los envió para acá, que lo haremos en otro lugar. Mi casa sigue siendo propiedad privada y no tengo miedo de demandarlos— Natsu abrió los ojos con sorpresa, bien, sabía que 'Luce' era una mujer firme, pero jamás imaginó que tuviese tal carácter. No estaba acostumbrado a las mujeres fuertes, siempre se mostraban sumisas a él, encantadas por el pelirrosa y dispuestas a cumplir todos los deseos.

—¿Me harás perder la mañana, Luce? Yo no tengo la culpa de esto— Se encogió de hombros tratando de lucir encantador, cosa que no hizo que la mujer rodara los ojos.

—Puedes quedarte a desayunar ¡Pero quiero a todo el resto fuera!— Natsu se sintió victorioso.

Una vez el programa abandonó la mansión Heartfilia, y se programó una entrevista para la semana siguiente en el estudio, Natsu se encontraba sentado en un mesón de mármol dentro de la gran cocina, observando la escena que se desarrollaba a su alrededor. Un cocinero, que antes se había presentado como Sagitario, preparaba el desayuno mientras tarareaba lo que sonaba en la radio a su lado, ayudado por el ama de llaves llamada Virgo. Sentados en la otra esquina de la mesa, tres hombres en traje lo miraban con desconfianza, Capricorn, Escorpio y Tauru, que eran parte del SS de la Heartfilia, y por lo que las fotografías sobre el lugar mostraban, la mujer tenía mucho más que 3 guardaespaldas, pero nadie más había aparecido al notar el mal humor de su rubia jefa.Y entonces, de cabecera en la mesa de mármol, estaba el modelo pelirosado, y las dos 'princesas', así como la servidumbre las había llamado, cosa que le hizo gracia. Lucy ojeaba unas revistas de moda, con el semblante apacible, y la niña, conocida como Mavis, jugaba con un pony de peluche de color rosa.

—El desayuno está listo— Informó Virgo, tomando asiento en su lugar al lado de Lucy. Prontamente la modelo que dijo a 'su hija' que debía dejar de jugar con el muñeco, y con un puchero, que a Natsu le pareció de lo más lindo, la niña permitió que 'Señor Jenks' -el pony- descansara en sus piernas. Era un desayuno normal, al menos normal para la clase de vida que llevaba Lucy, y así lo vio Natsu.

—Así que.. Luce, ese atuendo realmente te sienta— Comentó el chico mientras perdía sus ojos en el escote del albornoz, donde se entreveía la linea de los grandes pechos de la Heartfilia.

—Gracias, Dragneel, pero recuerdo haberte pedido que no me llamaras ''Luce''— Rememorando su encuentro en la cafetería, también recordaba que le había pedido expresamente no involucrarse con ella más allá del ámbito laboral, y allí estaba, desayunando con ella como si fuera algo totalmente normal en su día a día.

—Tu cabello y el de Señor Jenks son del mismo color— Acotó Mavis, comparando los tonos de rosados que tenían ambos, el juguete y el modelo. Fascinada por su descubrimiento, Natsu se había vuelto su nuevo foco de atención, mirándolo de reojo a cada rato.

—Puede que seamos parientes— Opinó el hombre intentado robarle una sonrisa a la niña, logrando con éxito su cometido. Así ambos se sumieron en una charla sobre como podría el Señor Jenks ser el primo lejano de Natsu, una charla a la que la rubia fue totalmente ajena, más entretenida cotilleando con Virgo sobre como Loke y Aries la estarían pasando en su luna de miel. Era una pintura, extrañamente familiar.

—¿¡Natsu!?— Chilló de pronto Mavis, provocando que Lucy diera una brusca vuelta, dispuesta a asesinar a Natsu, quien miraba a la niña casi tan sorprendida como ella —¡No! Tu eres el Natsu que quiere robarse a mi mami, pero mi mami tiene a mi tío Sting— Le restregó la niña, mientras le sacaba la lengua. Lucy tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no estallar en carcajadas por la declaración de guerra de su hija.

—Anda, Sting tenía razón, realmente lo adora— Ese comentario, que accidentalmente se escapó por los labios del de cabello rosado, hizo que la rubia tensara cada uno de sus músculos y lo mirara fijamente, examinando la expresión facial del contrario.

—¿Conoces a Sting?— Preguntó de manera seca y fría, que ellos se conocieran, sabiendo todo lo que Sting sabía, no era buena idea. Él no supo que responder, así que, viéndose en un aprieto, miró su reloj de muñeca y se levantó súbitamente de la mesada.

—Anda, mira la hora, tengo que irme— Informó rascándose la nuca, avanzando hasta quedar al lado de la silla de Lucy —Ha sido un placer desayunar contigo, Luce, espero podamos repetirlo— Murmuró contra el oído de la rubia para que solo ella lo escuchara, y le robó un beso en la mejilla. Ella ni se inmutó, pero Mavis a su lado empezó a gritar insolencias infantiles -'tonto' 'cabeza de chorlito'- al pelirosa hasta que este se fue. La modelo siguió su desayuno como si nada.

El resto del día había pasado sin inconvenientes, Lucy había inundado su mente con películas de Disney que Mavis repetía una y otra y otra vez, cosa a la que estaba acostumbrada, y a la mañana siguiente despertó algo temprano, dispuesta a ir al trabajo. Ese día tendría que firmar definitivamente, así que se vistió de manera cómoda, jeans y una playera rosa, y llegó a Fairy a las 11 am. Para su sorpresa, cuando ella llegó Natsu ya se encontraba allí, vistiendo una playera amarilla y unos jeans. Los atuendos de ambos lucían extrañamente combinados respecto a sus colores de cabello.

—Hay algo que debo decirles, se ha modificado el contrato— La voz grave de Igneel resonó por la sala, la peliazul se alzó de hombros ante la insistente mirada de su amiga. Lucy sabía que Levy le ocultaba algo, y Natsu por lo visto estaba muy bien informado, pues no presentaba signos de sorpresa —Heartfilia-san, necesitamos que usted y Natsu hagan un pequeño 'montaje' en lo que dura la campaña, ya sabe, un pequeño teatro en público— La rubia alzó una ceja, sabiendo más o menos para donde iba lo que quería decir.

—Lucy, necesito que aparentes ser novia de Natsu durante este mes, por favor— Levy junto sus manos frente a su rostro, cerrando un ojo y esperando con la fuerza de su corazón a que la rubia accediera.

—¿Las razones serían?— Inquirió la muchacha, mientras revisaba su móvil. Había llegado un mensaje de Laxus, aparentemente Natsu y Lisanna se habían visto el día anterior y quería saber que pasaba entre ellos, después de todo, Freed era el actual novio de la Strauss. Lucy no tenía idea, pero con lo bien que le caía Freed, estaba dispuesta a averiguar algo.

—Pues la campaña rival la protagoniza Bisca Conell, con Alzack, y ya sabes que la prensa se vuelve loca con esa pareja, su hija y todo el show— Lucy rodó los ojos, después de todo Asuka, la hija de Bisca y Al, era amiga de Mavis, y el matrimonio de modelos mantenía una buena relación con la Heartfilia. —Necesitamos algo fresco, una relación explosiva y nueva, los medios se volverían locos ¡Imagina las ganancias!— La voz de Levy sonaba excitada, y podía imaginar con bastante claridad signos de dinero salir de sus ojos. Lucy asintió, suspirando.

—De acuerdo, pero tengo una petición; Durante todo este tiempo el señor Natsu debe actuar como un novio fiel, tiene terminantemente prohibido salir con otras mujeres, en especial sus ex's novias— Los ojos chocolate de la modelo centellaron ante la cara pálida del pelirosa a su lado. Natsu se sintió castrado por primera vez en su vida, y era algo que no le gustaba.

—Trato— Finiquitó Ingeel, sin aceptar reclamo alguno por parte de su hijo. Luego de un par de formalidades más, terminaron de firmar y programar las sesiones. Natsu y Luce, NaLu, sería la nueva pareja más amada por Magnolia. El demonio de cabellos azules se iba a asegurar de que así fuese.


End file.
